One Word Sentences
by Counter Productions
Summary: “Small talk on IM. Just one word sentences.” That was all Nick ever knew, until one word sentences changed his world. JONAS, Nacy. Two-shot.
1. Small Talk on IM

**_One-Word Sentences._**

**Chapter One: Small Talk on IM**

_President. has logged on.  
__President. has a new PM. "UGH. NEED. Diet. Coke."_

_Space Case Mace has logged on.  
__Space Case Mace has a new PM. "Today did not just happen. D:"_

**Space Case Mace says:**  
Hey, Nick! (:

**President. says:**  
Uh, hi?

**Space Case Mace says:**  
Can I just say again how SUPREMELY sorry I am?  
Because I am.  
Supremely sorry.

**President. Says:**  
Oh, Macy. Right. It's okay. I'm used to it by now.

**Space Case Mace says:**  
Did you not know it was me?

**President. Says:**  
Should I have?

**Space Case Mace says:**  
I thought you did...  
Didn't Kevin give you my screenname? .  
I'll bet he forgot.  
He does that.

**President. Says:**  
Yeah. That's Kevin for you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Well...  
Are you sure you're okay?

**President. Says:  
**Yeah.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Your foot isn't hurting at all?

**President. Says:  
**No. I'll be fine.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Good.  
Um...  
JESUS CHRIST, why is it so difficult to talk to you?!

**President. Says:  
**Cause you're not actually talking to me? ;)

**Space Case Mace  
**Oh, God. Did I actually just say that?  
I'm sorry.  
D:

**President. Says:  
**Relax Macy. I know I'm not the easiest person to communicate with.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Yeah, but...  
Ugh.  
So, um.  
I overheard you telling Joe that you're nearly finished with a new song.  
Wanna tell me about it?

**President. Says:  
**S'just a song...  
About...  
Y'know...  
Love... :S

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh.  
Cool.

**President. Says:  
**No. Not really.  
I'd love to able to write something that has nothing to do with love.  
Like...  
Superstition.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: I loooooove that song.

**President. Says:  
**Yeah. Me too.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Not as much as, say...  
Fly With Me.  
:D  
But I like it.

**President. Says:  
**Ah. Well cool then.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**xD

**President.  
**I'm glad you like our songs.

**Space Case Mace  
**I'm freaking you out, aren't I?

**President. Says:  
**No. Not at all.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Are you sure?  
You don't find it a little creepy?

**President. Says:  
**What?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**That I can probably quote your songs better than you can, I know your middle name, your birthday, and that you trim your nose-hair because you hate it when you see Kevin's and Joe's?

**President. Says:  
**Okay, the first three things don't bother my in the slightest. The nose hair thing, however...  
How did you even know that?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Honestly, I don't remember.  
Now, back to YOUR song.  
Be happy that you can write a song.  
I couldn't write one about cheese.  
I mean, I can TRY.  
But I won't succeed.

**President. Says:  
**A song about cheese?  
Have you been hanging around with Kevin?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**...maybe?  
Look, I've got my little brother breathing down my neck to get on the computer, so we'll have to continue this count-your-blessings discussion later.  
If you want to, that is.  
You don't have to.  
I mean, it would be nice.  
But, yeah.  
You don't have to.

**President. Says:  
**Seven PM tomorrow then?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Sounds like a plan, Mr. President.

**President. Says:  
**C'est moi.  
Later Macy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Bye, Nick. (:

_Space Case Mace has logged off._

_President. has logged off._

-

_Space Case Mace has logged on.  
__Space Case Mace has a new picture. "Me and Nick making the 'srs face.' xD"_

_President. has logged on.  
__President. has a new PM. "Anyone seen my inspiration?"_

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So, how's the song coming? (:

**President. says:  
**It's an epic failure.  
But thanks for asking.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Aw, what happened?  
Can I help at all?

**President. says:  
**I've got writer's block that's even more annoying than Joe on Monday mornings.  
And harder to move.  
I don't think so Macy.  
Unless you've got "Inspiration Dust" or something.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Well... I used to be in a creative writing class. What are you stuck on, lyrics or music?

**President. says:  
**Both.  
I don't understand. I was fine yesterday and then today...  
Poof.  
Inspiration gone.  
Just like that.  
(And so it all my Diet Coke.)

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Maybe it's the lack of Diet Coke? :3

**President. says:  
**I thought that too. But I should be able to write with or without Nutrasweet.  
Otherwise I'm just a fraud.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**True, true.  
Well... what happened between yesterday and today?  
Maybe you did something that set you off.

**President. says:  
**No. My days are pretty monotonous. Get up. Go to school. Write a song. (Or two) Fall in Love. Do an interview (Or ten) Fall out of Love. Get mocked by my brothers for it. Record. Do my homework. Fix the recording. Eat dinner. Study. Take a shower. Go to bed.  
Nothing was different about yesterday, except for the fact that I was on MSN for the first time in ages.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Um.  
Nick.  
You talked to me yesterday.

**President. says:  
**Well done Macy. You're a genius.  
Sorry. That was meant to be a joke.  
A sarcastic joke.  
But a joke.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I was going to ask if that was sarcasm. xD  
Just because I hang out with Kevin doesn't mean that I don't appreciate sarcasm, Nick.

**President. says:  
**Meh. It's okay. I was never considered "the funny one". The "sarcastic one" however...

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I thought you were the "serious one."  
:3  
But!  
Back to your dilemma.  
Do you think talking to me put you off balance or something?

**President. says:  
**"Serious one" is my overall title. But I have many.  
You should know that.  
You have a whole page dedicated to our nicknames on your website.  
Why would you have put me "off balance" Macy?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I dunno.I'm the only different part in your schedule.  
O: Maybe me hurting your foot affected your brain or something.  
Oh, wow.  
What a Joe thing to say.  
I'm ashamed.

**President. says:  
**At least you don't have to live with him.  
Although... You'd probably love that.  
:)

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Not really. He's been INCREDIBLY annoying as of late.  
He's always teasing me about stuff.  
):

**President. says:  
**Stella related?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No, actually.  
He's more observant than we gave him credit for.  
And he's using it against me.

**President. says:  
**What's he saying to you Macy?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**He's just being annoying.  
It doesn't really matter.  
Back to your song.

**President. says:  
**Do you want me to talk to him? I don't care if you are our biggest fan. I'm not going to let him bully you. Even if it's just for fun. Teasing is never nice. If you want it to stop just say it to me and I'll talk to him.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Nick, it's really nothing.  
No big deal.  
Promise.  
(:

**President. says:  
**You don't have to put up with him just cause he's in JONAS y'know. If he gets on your nerves just mock his hair. That usually does the trick.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Trust me, I've tried  
But he just threatens to tell... certain people about... certain things.  
And I'd rather he didn't.

**President. says:  
**Do you want to elaborate on that?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Not really, no.  
It's embarrassing.  
And personal.

**President. says:  
**Okay then.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**It's all Stella's fault anyway.

**President. says:  
**Usually is either Joe or Stella's fault.  
Kevin's on occasion.  
But not usually.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I could never blame Kevin for anything.  
Which is why it's ALWAYS Joe or Stella's fault.

**President. says:  
**It's always Joe's fault.  
Always.  
(He scares me less than Stella does.)  
In fact, Joe doesn't scare me. At all.  
It's his own fault.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(:  
So, about your song...  
What was it about, anyway?  
I mean, specifically?

**President. says:  
**A girl.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Which girl, Nick?  
For Mike's sake, you can be difficult.

**President. says:  
**Who is this Mike anyway?  
I say "For the Love of Mike" and I have no clue who he is.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I'm guessing he's a politically correct version of Jesus Christ.  
Now quit trying to change the subject.  
Who is she?

**President. says:  
**Don't laugh?  
Okay?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Why would I laugh?

**President. says:  
**-sigh-  
I don't know who she is.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Um.  
What?

**President. says:  
**I. DON'T. KNOW. WHO. SHE. IS.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**NO  
I mean...  
How can you NOT KNOW who she is?

**President. says:  
**This is going to sound REALLY cliché.  
And THIS is why you're going to laugh.  
I only heard her.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**You heard her.  
Singing?

**President. says:  
**No.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Then... what?  
Oh.  
Lemme guess: she was playing an instrument.

**President. says:  
**She was playing the Piano in the Music room the day before yesterday. I only saw the back of her head. Her hair was a little like yours. And when I went to go in to compliment her on her playing JOE dragged me away.  
TO COMPLAIN ABOUT STELLA!  
So I have no idea who she is.  
But her playing was amazing.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So... you're trying to write a song about a girl you've never even met?

**President. says:  
**Yeah. Exactly.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**And how is that working out for you?

**President. says:  
***eyebrow arch*  
Isn't my failure the reason we're having this coversation?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No!  
I mean...  
Nevermind.  
What was she playing?

**President. says:  
**It was like a mash up of Halo and Amaranth.  
Beautiful.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Really?  
That's a... unique combination.

**President. says:  
**Most definitely.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So, how exactly did you start?  
I mean, what could you write about a girl you've never met?

**President. says:  
**Well, I didn't want to get all Camp Rock so I started with a Piano intro a little like what she was playing and the words "You're a mystery to me."  
And it all went downhill from there.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**That's it?  
You're a mystery to me?

**President. says:  
**Well... I had more but I woke up this morning, reread it and abhored it. All of it.  
So yeah.  
That's all I've got.

**Space Case Mace says  
**Hmmm...  
_You're a mystery to me  
__And yet you're all that I can see_

**President. says:  
**_When I close my eyes you're in my dreams.  
__But reality is never as it seems.  
__Just show me please.  
__You're my mystery._

**Space Case Mace says:  
**_I want to know  
__Who you really are  
__Could it be  
_Shite.  
We're back to Camp Rock.  
Why did you three agree to do that movie, anyway?  
Not that I don't like Sonny Munroe.  
But she was annoying.

**President. says:  
**I never agreed to anything.  
Joe did.  
I just had to go along with it "because we're JONAS and that makes us a package deal."  
Sonny's lovely. A little high strung. But she has a heart of gold.  
According to Joe.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**You worked with her too, didn't you?  
Hey!  
_I want to know  
__Who you really are  
__I've been searching  
__Near and far  
_(:

**President. says:  
**_Is it real?  
__Are you my shining star?  
__Or is it all in my mind?  
__Can my imagination break my heart?_

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Wow, this is hitting a little close to home.

**President. says:  
**Why Macy?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I just...  
Okay, you cannot repeat this to anybody.  
And I mean ANYBODY.

**President. says:  
**I'm not Joe. I won't hold this against you.  
I promise.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Well, you know how I'm not supposed to have a favorite?  
I did.  
It was Kevin.

**President. says:  
**Oh.  
Cool.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Before I ever met you guys, I had convinced myself that I was in love with him.

**President. says:  
**:)  
Yeah. Kevin's great.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Well, I had built him up into this, like, GOD.  
And not that he's not awesome...  
But I was just a little disappointed when it turned out he wasn't like I imagined.  
I mean, I knew that he was goofy.  
But I didn't know that his goofiness would also make him oblivious to the fact that I was "in love" with him.

**President. says:  
**He's not goofy. He's just...  
Different.  
Oh.  
Are you still "in love" with him?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No.  
I'm not.

**President. says:  
**Why not?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I realized after a while that I was "in love" with the Kevin I had built up in my head.  
Not the real one.

**President. says:  
**I did the same thing with Hannah Montana.  
It happens.  
It's not real.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Exactly.  
So, in a way, imagination broke my heart.  
But not really.  
Because real heartbreak hurts A LOT worse than finding out that your statue of gold has clay feet.

**President. says:  
**Wow. That's really poetic Macy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I told you I took creative writing.  
;D

**President. says:  
**Ah yes. I remember.  
(:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Good memory, you have.

**President. says:  
**Eidetic. (:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Ooh, I like Criminal Minds, too. ;D  
Spencer Reid is love.

**President. says:  
**You watch Criminal Minds?  
That's my favourite show.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I barely ever have time to watch it, but yeah.  
Me and my friend Lee used to watch it and try to solve the cases.  
But then he moved to Kentucky.

**President. says:  
**I love trying to solve the cases before they do.  
It's the best part.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I usually get it right.  
My mom hates me for it.

**President. says:  
**Same here.  
But I take great pride in it.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Me, too!  
I just go for the least likely person to commit the crime.  
"Oh, it was the dad!"  
"Macy, hush! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

**President. says:  
**Haha!  
I acutally try to profile the UnSub.  
(:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I'm not smart enough for that.

**President. says:  
**Sure you are Macy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Eh.  
I'm a good guesser and I test well.

**President. says:  
**You test well?  
In that case...  
Criminal Minds marathon.  
My house.  
Saturday.  
Be there.  
Or your house.  
If my brothers annoy you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I've got a brother, too.

This is a dilemma.

**President. says:  
**I've got a Private Jet.  
With TVs.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Nick!

**President. says:  
**What?  
I do...

**Space Case Mace says:  
**But you shouldn't do that just for a movie marathon.

**President. says:  
**What's the point in having one if I can't use it at my disposal?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No.  
Just... no.  
It's called "manipulating your family to be out of the house."

**President. says:  
**So I'll send THEM off on the Private Jet then.  
:)

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I can arrange for Alan to be at a sleepover when you arrive.  
How's that?  
Now we don't have to involve a jet or the EXTREMELY expensive fuel to power it.

**President. says:  
**Kevin's always wanted to go to DisneyLand.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**But Disneyland is in California.  
And Joe and Stella would lose him.

**President. says:  
**That's where Mom, Dad and Frankie come in.  
Besides, Frankie's always wanted to give flying the Jet a try.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**You would NOT let a nine-year-old boy fly that plane!

**President. says:  
**Relax Macy, the pilot would be there.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**But you'd pack up your ENTIRE family and ship them off to Disneyland--missing the trip of a lifetime yourself--just to watch a movie marathon with me?

**President. says:  
**Or I could just book us a hotel room.  
Wait! No!  
FORGET I said that.  
Please.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**O///O  
Okay!  
Forgotten!

**President. says:  
**Yeah, I want someone to challenge me in Profiling, Kevin wants to go to DisneyLand and Frankie wants to fly. It's win, win.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**What about Joe and Stella and your parents? What do they get out of this/

**President. says:  
**Joe and Stella will be in the close proximity of the Jet and Mom and Dad get to see the look of sheer delight on their son's face when he goes on the Small World ride.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**xD  
And you get to teach me how to profile someone on Criminal Minds.  
Somehow, this doesn't surprise me.

**President. says:  
**What?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**The fact that your dreams are so mundane compared to your brothers'.

**President. says:  
**What do you mean Macy?

**Space Case Mace says:**

You want someone to challenge you at your Criminal Minds game. Kevin wants to travel across the country to see a theme park. Frankie wants to fly a plane.  
_One of these things is not like the other!_

**President. says:  
**_One of these things just doesn't belong!_

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Exactly.

**President. says:  
**Someone flying is ridiculous.  
Especially when they're nine.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Dx  
Seriously, Nick?  
I mean...  
Srsly?

**President. says:  
**-shrugs-  
Srsly.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So why would you want to spend a whole day watching Criminal Minds with me when you could be out looking for "mystery girl"?

**President. says:  
**Profiling is fun.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**But aren't you in love with this girl?

**President. says:  
**No. Thanks to you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**What do you mean? :/

**President. says:  
**Your "Kevin of JONAS" analogy. You put it into perspective for me. I can't be in Love with someone I don't know just because she plays nice Music.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Getting over Kevin wasn't as easy as I made it sound, you know.

**President. says:  
**I'm sure it wasn't. We were your rock. And we let you down.  
I'm sorry for that.  
Truly.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No!  
That's not what I meant!  
I could never really blame you guys for that.  
You were just trying to spare my feelings.  
I mean...  
It was like looking at him through a film. There was this picture, this image that I had made up, that overlapped the real him. I figured out one day that what I was looking at wasn't the real Kevin and so then I had to replace that image. And it was really hard. I had to find out what he was really like, get to know him and force myself to see him for what I had learned about him and not what I'd assumed.  
It hurt a lot to be around him and still harbor these weird feelings. Because they didn't just go away.  
But now it's easy to joke around and have fun.

**President. says:  
**Well, if you really want to test those feelings why don't you go out with him?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Because I figured out a while ago that there's someone else. And these feelings are a lot more real than what I had for Kevin.  
It hurts a lot worse to be around him and know that he's not going to feel the same, which is how I know that it's real.  
But I just can't stay away.

**President. says:  
**You're addicted.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**_I breakout and I start to shake  
__When I hear your name  
__I can't walk away  
__(I just can't do it…)_

_I can't stop, even if I try  
__I lay down my pride  
__I can't walk away_

Describes it perfectly, doesn't it?  
That's part of why I love your band so much.

**President. says:  
**Well... You know what they say...  
Everyone's Allergic to Poison Ivy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I also love you guys because you're inside my head.  
;P

**President. says:  
**The reason that you're singing?  
(:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(:  
So you're over mystery girl?  
Just like that?

**President. says:  
**Don't get me wrong, I really REALLY want to know who she is. But that's curiosty. Not Love. And you helped my realise that. I was in Love with her playing. Her melody. Her skill. Not her. I don't even know her. I could Profile her. But I'd probably be wrong.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Why don't you try?  
Just for funsies.

**President. says:  
**Okay...  
I'd say she's Athletic. Judging by her legs and arms.  
Yet graceful. Judging by the way she hit the keys.  
Musical.  
And she wasn't singing. Which means she probably can't. Or won't.  
She was sallow skinned.  
I'd say she hasn't lived her all her life.  
Maybe moved here.  
From a warmer state.  
And her body language showed that she knew what she was doing, yet she was fully focused.  
She didn't even realise I was there.  
And that's my analysis.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Wow. All that from two minutes?

**President. says:  
**I told you.  
I like Profiling.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**She sounds... familiar. From your analysis.

**President. says:  
**Do you know her?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I don't really know.  
Amy on the basketball team has got hair and skin like mine. She's from Texas and she's got Native American in her.  
But she can't sing or play anything that doesn't involve a ball and a net.

**President. says:  
**Oh.  
So the girl I'm looking for is Musical but doesn't sing. Athletic but graceful. Not from here originally. With brown hair, sallow skin and a great taste in Music.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Wow.  
Um.

**President. says:  
**Uh, hey Macy, I really have to go. I'm so sorry. We have an interview. I won't see you in schol tomorrow because of this charity thing we're doing but Criminal Minds on Saturday, kay? If you figure out who the girl is, let me know.  
It was nice talking to you and thanks so much for your help with the song. You're now officially a part of JONAS. Welcome to the club.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Thanks. I had a really nice time talking to you, too. Maybe we can pick up again tomorrow afternoon? On MSN?

**President. says:  
**Sounds like a plan. But I don't know if where we're going will have Internet Access. I'll certainly try though.  
Later Macy.  
(:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Bye, Nick.  
(:

_President. has logged off._

_Space Case Mace has logged off._

* * *

CREDITS:

President. (aka Nicholas Jerry Lucas) was played by **Hey-Hayley**.

Space Case Mace (aka Macy Michelle Misa) was played by **Poet on the Run**.

* * *

a/n: Don't worry! There's another chapter to come! :D We just wanted to get this out tonight. Be on the lookout--Beth will probably be slaving away tomorrow afternoon to edit the second chapter into submission.

Peace out, lovelies!  
Hayley and Beth of Maggot Mocking.


	2. Talk and Talk All Day

_I think I speak for both myself and Beth when I say that we want to thank you from the bottom of our pencil cases for all your amazing support. You guys are the reason we do what we do, the reason Beth spends hours editing and the reason I'm online until around seven am my time to collaborate with her. Today I've decided to be a nice person and give Beth a break on the editing front. Please let us know what you think! We Love to know that you're enjoying our work!_

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Talk and Talk All Day**_

_President. has logged on.  
__President. has a new PM. "Has anyone seen my inspiration? I think I left it in Scandinavia."_

_Space Case Mace has logged on._

**President. says:  
**Interesting personal message you've got there, Macy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Hm?  
Oh!  
Yeah... that was from the other day. When I smashed your foot.  
But it's kind of appropriate now, I guess.

**President. says:  
**Why?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, I've just had a really rotten day.  
Woke up late...  
Snapped at Stella...  
Forgot my bowling ball at home...

**President. says:  
**I'm really sorry we weren't in school today. Maybe we could've helped.  
But bad days just mean that the next day is better.  
And we've got our Criminal Minds to look forward to tomorrow.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I don't think you guys being there would have helped much.  
It was just a bunch of horrible luck.  
(: But how is it that you know just how to make me feel better?

**President. says:  
**I'm not sure myself actually. :\

**Space Case Mace says:  
**What do you mean? :/

**President. says:  
**Nothing.  
So... Speaking of Criminal Minds...  
I was wondering...  
Do you play an instrument, Macy?  
:)

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Gosh, no.  
Wait, actually, I do.  
I play the piano every now and then.  
I'm not very good, but I learned a few JONAS songs way back when.

**President. says:  
**What age were you when you moved here?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**When I moved here?  
I've lived here all my life.

**President. says:  
**Hum...

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, I get it!  
You're talking about me having darker skin.

**President. says:  
**I'm curious.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**It's okay.  
My mom's got some Native American in her and my dad is--brace yourself--Australian.

**President. says:  
**Wow.  
I've always liked Austrailia.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**You wrote a whole song about it.  
Well, sort of.

**President. says:  
**No. JOE wrote a song about it.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Really? I always wondered...  
In my fangirl days, it got me really excited, though.

**President. says:  
**-sigh-  
I wrote the dang song.  
I was going through one of my "in Love" stages.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Aww...

**President. says:  
**But to this day I still tell everyone it was Joe.  
So ssshh.  
*puts finger to lips*  
Our secret. Kay?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Okay.  
Simply for the mental image of you shushing me.  
;D

**President. says:  
**Oh Lord. *rolls eyes*

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So... who was she?

**President. says:  
**You know...  
I don't even remember her name.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Isn't that the way it always works?  
I remember being in the fifth grade and being absolutely sure that I was in love with one of my classmates...  
And now I don't even remember his name.

**President. says:  
**Maybe Love isn't necessarily remembering someone's name. Maybe it's putting up with their craziness and Loving them regardless.  
A bit like our friends Joe and Stella.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**;P True, true.  
Whoever ends up with me is going to have to deal with borderline insanity.

**President. says:  
**It's exactly the same here.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Whoa, whoa.  
What makes YOU insane?

**President. says:  
**I have OCD. And I get really passionate about my Music. So when things go wrong...  
But yes. OCD.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**When things go wrong...?  
Care to elaborate on that?  
(And OCD is nothing. Everyone has it.)

**President. says:  
**When I have writer's block or some part of my system isn't working or my Guitar won't tune... Just little things like that.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No, I mean, what HAPPENS when things go wrong?

**President. says:  
**Oh. I get very quiet while trying to figure out how to fix them. I'm pretty much unresponsive because I'm trapped in my own mind.  
And I get very determined when I need something to be perfect.  
I won't stop until it is.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Sounds like regular perfectionism and thoughtfulness to me.

**President. says:  
**Yes, but when mixed with OCD...  
Not so much.  
Maybe that's why none of my relationships ever last.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No, your relationships never last because you go all in and scare the girl off because she can't handle the love.

**President. says:  
**And this is why I'm insane, Macy.  
For who'd Love a psychopath?  
No one.  
That's who.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I would.  
I mean...  
Uh.  
What I'm trying to say is that I WISH that guys felt as comfortable communicating their feelings to me.  
Did you know that Van Dyke was using Stella to get close to me?  
But he was too scared to approach me personally because of my record on the field.

**President. says:  
**Really?  
Well... Van Dyke's...  
Van Dyke...  
I guess.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I could care less about Van Dwonk.  
If he can't man up and talk to me himself, he'll have to settle for Becca Wilson (the second-stringer for the tennis team).  
The fact is, I intimidate people, too. Even more so, because I can physically hurt them (not that I would, but I CAN).  
Who would love the creepy JONAS fan who hits softballs at 93 miles an hour?  
No one.

**President. says:  
**I can hit them at 95.  
Just sayin'.  
And that's not true Macy.  
There's someone out there for you.  
Maybe you're just not looking hard enough.  
Maybe you're only seeing what's right in front of you and not what's outside the box.  
Again though...  
Just sayin'.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I know that there's someone out there.  
And I've been looking everywhere...  
And I found him, sort of.  
But the feelings aren't exactly mutual, remember?

**President. says:  
**Sometimes, unfortunate as it is, that happens.  
You've just got to show him the real you.  
And if he doesn't Love you for that, then he's not worth your time or effort.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Knowing that doesn't make the feelings go away, does it?  
Besides, you're not the one who has to be around him every day...  
And then MISSES him when he's freaking gone.  
I mean, how messed up is that?  
I can't be around him without that sick feeling in my stomach and then I get all upset and weepy when he's not there.

**President. says:  
**Wow. He must really be something.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**You have no idea.  
And neither does he.

**President. says:  
**Well then, what are you doing talking to me and making arrangements with me when he's out there?  
Seriously Macy.  
Outside the box here.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, he's very inside the box.  
So close that I could almost touch him sometimes.  
But we're just friends.  
And I'd rather have that than nothing at all.

**President. says:  
**I know how you feel. I'm ALWAY screwing up potentially good friendships because I'm a sucker for Love. I think I'm just going to stop caring and not bother. If Love's out there, it'll find me. But I'm sick of trying to create it.  
God. Listen to me.  
I'm full of crap.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So am I.

**President. says:  
**Maybe you should be a songwriter then.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**xD  
I've tried.  
Can't write about cheese, remember?

**President. says:  
**You did pretty well last night.  
Could've fooled me.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Probably your influence.  
You did most of the work.

**President. says:  
**No Macy. We work well,  
_Together.  
_Sometimes, it takes two.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: I guess we do.  
Sometimes it takes three, too.

**President. says:  
**Yes. Yes, sometimes, it does. (:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**;P Speaking of that, have you written anything else?

**President. says:  
**No. But I think I've just been inspired.  
"If Love doesn't exist, then why does it take two to tango?"

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Sorry, but I'm dry.

**President. says:  
**Don't worry Macy. That happens to even the most masochistic of Artists.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**D: Cat in front of the screen...  
There we go.

**President. says:  
**Listen, I gotta jet. I'm supposed to be asleep.  
Half an hour ago.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, wow.  
I only just noticed the time.

**President. says:  
**Me too.  
But it was really nice talking to you and I'm really looking forward to tomorrow.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Me, too. Why don't I IM you tomorrow morning to confirm a time?

**President. says:  
**That would be great. I'll be on at around eleven am.  
Goodnight Macy.  
Sweet dreams.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: Night, Nick.  
And sorry for whining about my love life.  
It won't happen any more.  
;P

**President. says:  
**And vice versa.  
Just remember to "think outside the box." Imagine my voice telling you that.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: It'll haunt my dreams.  
Sweet dreams and moon beams.

**President. says:  
**No, no. I told you to have "sweet dreams."  
Man, you really are a hanging out with Kevin too much.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Hee.  
I'll take that as a compliment.

**President. says:  
**Night, Macy. (:

_President. has logged off._

_Space Case Mace has logged off._

* * *

_President. has logged on._

_Space Case Mace has logged on.  
__Space Case Mace has a new PM. "I'm never sleeping again. Ever."_

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Nicholas.  
I blame you for this.  
Tossing and turning all night...  
Waking up looking like something tried to molest me in my sleep...

**President. says:  
**Macy?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**All because of a GODDAMN dream that you caused!

**President. says:  
**Do I really want to know?  
Or should I just apologise?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW!  
But I'm going to tell you anyways.  
Because you deserve it.

Now, let me remind you that I haven't had a fangirl dream since I thought I was "in love" with Kevin.  
We were MARRIED.  
Had CHILDREN.

**President. says:  
**Don't ever tell him that. Okay?  
He used to be freaked out enough as it was.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I'm talking about my dream last night, you goof.  
And I only ever had a couple dreams about Kevin.

**President. says:  
**I know.  
But don't ever tell him.  
He's just getting used to you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I don't allow my imagination to get that active, or else dirty, dirty things would happen when I'm asleep.

**President. says:  
**Macy... I like you, I do. But are you really going to tell me this? Because I think I should just log off now, while I'm not as freaked as I will be.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I'm about as happy about this as you are.

**President. says:  
**Then why are you telling me?  
Cause I REALLY don't wanna know.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**BECAUSE IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.  
I thought I was over this crap!  
I thought I had trained myself out of this craziness!  
Because I KNOW that it's NEVER GONNA HAPPEN.  
That a snowball would fly in HELL before I had a CHANCE.  
And then last night happened.

**President. says:  
**...Macy...  
Seriously.  
You're freaking me out.  
I thought you were over this whole "JONAS" thing.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**GODDAMNIT, I am!

**President. says:  
**I thought we were friends, not Nick of JONAS and Macy of JONAS-fanclub?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Really?  
Really, Nick?  
That's all that you're willing to read into this?  
For Chrissakes, this is what I'm TALKING about!

**President. says:  
**Into what, Macy?  
You really know how to confuse a guy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Ugh!  
I'm tired of this!  
I'm going to give you one last FLAMING hint--and if the GENIUS can't figure it out, I've failed at life.

**President. says:  
**Three points shy.  
I'm not a genius yet.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Whatever.  
Why would a girl have reason to dream about being MARRIED to a guy--with CHILDREN--if she WASN'T a fan of his band?

**President. says:  
**Because she likes him? Look, I don't know, Macy. I'm not a girl.  
And, as you've probably noticed, I FAIL when it comes to the Female Mind.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**UGH!  
Would you listen to yourself?  
For the love of Mike!

**President. says:  
**What?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**_Because she likes him?_

**President. says:  
**Look, Macy, I told you I didn't know. If that's the wrong answer, then I'm sorry. I don't know what the answer is.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU, IDIOT.  
God.  
I'm not obsessed with your BAND.  
I'm not freaking FANGIRLING.  
I love you.

**President. says:  
**You were in love with Kevin too. Let me remind you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**NO!  
Christ, that's not what I mean.  
I was in love with Kevin, the guy with the sideburns and the guy who liked animals and the guy who was on the cover of Tween Weekly.  
I wasn't in love with Kevin Lucas.  
I AM in love with Nick Lucas, the guy who profiles people on Criminal Minds and the guy threatens Joe because he's been teasing me and threatening to tell a certain person that I have certain feelings about them and the guy who told me not to give up.  
But I guess that doesn't matter, right?  
Because it's never gonna happen.  
Just like I said.

**President. says:  
**You're right. It's not going to happen.  
Because I don't deserve you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**What kind of sorry excuse is that?  
All you have to say is you're not interested.

**President. says:  
**I wish I could say that.  
I wish I could say that and mean it.  
But I'd by lying.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So how don't you 'deserve me'? Because I'm pretty sure it's the other way around.

**President. says:  
**No. Macy you're amazing and you deserve to do whatever you want in life. Imagine the kind of hell you'd have to live through if you were with me? I would never do that to you.  
And it's not because "I'm not interested".  
It's because I love you to damn much to want to ruin your life.  
Okay?  
I've got to go. I have rehearsals.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Wait!  
What do you mean, you'd ruin my life?!

_President. has logged off._

**Space Case Mace says:**

Ugh!

_Space Case Mace has logged off._

* * *

_President. has logged on.  
__President. has a new PM. "Word: Idiot. Definition: Nick Lucas."_

_Space Case Mace has logged on.  
__Space Case Mace has a new PM. "Funny how life works out, isn't it?"_

**President. says:  
**Macy, you never came to watch Criminal Minds.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I didn't know that was still on.  
So, did you get my thirty messages asking for an explanation, or you're just going to ignore them?  
Because walking out on me like that?  
Yeah, not cool.  
At all.

**President. says:  
**I'm a jackass. I get it.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Good.  
Because this is how I know it's not fangirl love.  
I can get mad at you for being an idiot.  
Care to explain?

**President. says:  
**Are you sure you Love me?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be speaking to you right now.  
Actually, you would be eating through a tube in your stomach.  
But it wouldn't hurt as bad as it did if I didn't love you, so I might not have gotten so angry and had the desire to smash your face.  
So, yeah.

**President. says:  
**Right.  
I deserved that.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**-sigh-  
No, you don't.

**President. says:  
**Yes. I do.  
Macy, you told me you Loved me and I went to rehearsals.  
For a so called genius sometimes, I can be more dense than Kevin.  
So, I'm sorry.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**You don't have to be sorry.  
At least, not VERY sorry.  
I just got so angry...  
It hurt, you know?  
Letting go of my pride and telling you, knowing there was no chance...

**President. says:  
**No chance?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**And then you giving me hope like you did and then ripping it away...

**President. says:  
**I hate to sound cheesy but...  
I guess, for you...  
I could give love a try.  
One more time.  
I suppose.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Good Lord.  
Please, don't ever be cheesy.  
It doesn't suit you at all.  
I mean, AT ALL.  
Srsly.

**President. says:  
**Srsly?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Srsly.  
How's it feel to have the most important thing you said ignored?

**President. says:  
**I'm a little bit confused.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I'm paying you back in kind.

**President. says:  
**And that means...?

_Space Case Mace has logged off._

**President. says:  
**Okay.  
I deserved that too.  
-sigh-  
I can wait.

_Space Case Mace has logged on._

**Space Case Mace:  
**:) We certainly make an odd couple, don't we?

**President. says:  
**So we're a couple then?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**If you want.

**President. says:  
**Will you be alright with the whole Macy "of Nick of JONAS" thing?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**What, the hate mail and the death threats and the rabid fans trying to rip me apart?  
I'll be fine.

**President. says:  
**Well, in that case...  
Criminal Minds?  
:)

**Space Case Mace says:  
**:) I'm on my way.

**President. says:  
**I'll be waiting.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, one more thing...

**President. says:  
**Oh, by the way...

**Space Case Mace says:  
**xD

**President. says:  
**You go first.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No, you.  
I insist.

**President. says:  
**No, no. Go on.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**No, you first.  
I mean it.

**President. says:  
**No, srsly.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Srsly.  
You go.

**President. says:  
**I refuse.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So do I.

**President. says:  
**I figured you'd say that.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**I waited for three days to get concert tickets.  
I can sit here for as long as you like, Nicholas.

**President. says:  
**I waited for four years to have a number one hit.  
I can beat you at your own game, Macy Michelle Misa.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Did you wait in the rain and hail outide the ticket office with nothing more than a poncho and a soaked blanket?  
Didn't think so.

**President. says:  
**Jesus Christ. You actually did that?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Yes, I did. Sooooo worth it.

**President. says:  
**You're crazy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**What can I say? I like Lady GaGa.  
Kidding!

...It was for Stevie Wonder. (:

**President. says:  
**:)  
Fair enough. I'd wait out in the rain for his concert tickets too.  
Now, what were you going to say?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Ugh. FINE.  
I was just going to say...  
I love you.

**President. says:  
**Funny...  
That's what I was going to say.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**xD  
Great minds think alike?

**President. says:  
**I guess they must.  
Oh.  
And...

**Space Case Mace says:  
**?

**President. says:  
**I know you were the girl playing the Piano.  
So you might as well own up.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Piano...?  
OHMYGOD, seriously?  
You saw me playing?  
:O I forgot all about that when we were talking about mytery girl.  
I can't believe I was her.

**President. says:  
**Well... Mystery Misa...  
You going to get your butt over here or what?

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Yes, yes.  
I'm coming.  
I just don't want to stop talking to you, even if it's only for a few minutes...

**President. says:  
**Funny that... I thought you'd know by now...  
I'm the quiet one.  
Except when I'm around you.  
Apparently.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: I tend to bring out the best in people.

**President. says:  
**Always so modest.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Why, I thought you'd never notice!  
While I've got you online...  
How long, exactly, have you known about these feelings for me?  
:/

**President. says:  
**Oh... Only about a year.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh. So you're lusting after mystery girl when you're in love with me, huh?  
xD  
Kidding.  
Mostly.

**President. says:  
**What can I say? I'm a boy.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**xD  
You could have told me.  
It would have saved me a lot of painful IM conversations...  
And real-life confrontations...  
And that time I played wing-man for you for Georgia Montgomery.

**President. says:  
**Yeah, but it probably would've cost me my manlyhood.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, so you just goad me into saying it first?  
I knew you weren't that stupid.  
Manipulative pop star.

**President. says:  
**I just had to know.  
I was so sick of it being fake.  
Again, I'm sorry.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**So sick of WHAT being fake?

**President. says:**  
Love.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**How could you ever think I would be fake with you?  
Ever?

**President. says:  
**"I was in Love with Kevin" kind did it for me.  
Jealousy's a bitch.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**Oh, Nick...  
I should have told you when I explained about Kevin.  
After I figured out that I wasn't "in love" with him, I made it an effort to get to know ALL of you. It cost me some jealous stares from Stella when Joe found out I was good at Halo on the Xbox, but I wanted to make sure that I never made that mistake again.  
Because it hurt me and it wasn't fair to you.

**President. says:  
**Hey Macy...  
Just thought I'd let you know...  
It's seven oh five...  
And...  
I love you.

**Space Case Mace says:  
**(: I love you, too, Nick.  
I'm on my way over.

**President. says:  
**I'll get the DVDs.  
(:

**Space Case Mace says:  
**See you in a few! (:

**President. says:  
**See you then.

_Space Case Mace has logged off._

_President. has a new PM. "Give Love a try. One more time."_

_President. has logged off._

* * *

CREDITS:

President. (aka, Nicholas Nathaniel Lucas) was played by **Hey-Hayley**.

Space Case Mace (aka, Macy Michelle Misa) was played by **Poet on the Run**.

* * *

a/n: This obviously took place in an entirely separate universe from _Conversations_, but we just couldn't resist. In fact, Hayley was the one to suggest this (Beth was even more surprised than you, readers)! You have plenty more to look forward to from us and we can only hope that we'll get a response as good as we've gotten so far.

Thanks for all of your faith and support!

Peace out, lovelies!  
Beth and Hayley of Maggot Mocking.


End file.
